Programmable controllers control devices on the basis of programs and parameter files that define various parameters. For such programmable controllers, a conventional technique has been proposed in which a monitor displays, in its upper half, a program in the format of a ladder diagram and, in its lower half, a trend graph (time chart) representing chronologically the states (device data) of input/output devices registered by the user (for example, see Patent Literature 1).